


The Broposal

by Januarium



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Phil Collins - Freeform, background Klaine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Phil Collins week and Blaine can tell that Sam has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broposal

It was Phil Collins week and ever since the day Mr Schue had announced the theme Sam had been acting weird. Really a fortnight before Nationals Blaine wished Mr. Schue would cut it out with the themes they clearly weren’t going to do in competition and let them get to work, but he was trying not to be bossy. When it was announced everyone had looked at Blaine, instantly, and he was just glad Mr Schue didn’t know why. Of course Jake had to comment that Blaine had a mission to make Phil Collins acceptable again and Mr Schue had taken that as approval for the whole idea.

Sam had slung an arm around Blaine’s should and told him, “Hey, don’t be embarrassed. That song was super important. Against All Odds was like… like our Blackbird moment!”

Blaine groaned, once again regretting the way he had told Sam, at length, about Kurt singing Blackbird and what it had meant to him and why he had to propose during Beatles week because of it. A few minutes later Sam had lit up in that way he did when he had a great idea and he’d been weird ever since.

He kept rushing off - he’d practically leapt out of the choir room yesterday as Artie finished up “Groovy Kind of Love” and had almost missed the girls singing “Separate Lives” at lunchtime.

Blaine was about to go to his locker before their afternoon Glee session when suddenly Kitty appeared from nowhere and dragged him to just outside the entrance of the school. “What’s going on?” He asked, but she just smiled at him, with steel in her eyes that made it quite clear he was to do as she said.

Once they got to the entrance Dottie took his bag - and he didn’t know why he didn’t object to that, just that it would seem impolite. Even if she  _was_  stealing his stuff. Tina was there as well and she gave Blaine a hug and whispered in his ear, “Just go with it, okay?”

Blaine laughed and figured he’d better do just that as he was brought back in through the doors and Sam appeared in front of him, and a [familiar guitar riff](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VK-NKNul8No) started playing over the speakers. He couldn’t help but smile because Sam had made him watch Tarzan with him at least five times since Guilty Pleasures week. The rest of the glee club were lined up inside smiling at him, Tina had stayed by his side and taken his arm.

As she tugged Blaine to start moving, Sam started singing, walking backwards. “Tell everybody we’re on our way, new friends and new places to see.” Sam grinned at him as he sang the slightly adapted lyrics. He kept singing and walking and the rest of the club joined in and followed behind Blaine. Tina stayed by his side, guiding him through.

They turned the corner and Blaine suddenly saw the hallway was full of students - it was almost like when they’d come back from Nationals after winning last year. The first group was the non-glee student council members, smiling and waving as he walked past. Blaine waved back, confused, as they moved on to some members of the Secret Society of Superheroes, in costume, smiling at them, most of them posing. They continued a complex route around the school, with the Cheerios doing a routine far more involved than he would have thought possible in the library. Coach Roz was even there, glaring at him suspiciously.

The whole time, Sam was singing and walking backwards, with the rest of the Glee club harmonising. When he reached the final repeats of “We’re on our way, yes we’re on our way.” Blaine suddenly realised they had reached his locker. Standing behind Sam smiling were Mike and Kurt, he hadn’t even know either of them were in town - Kurt hadn’t said anything when they Skyped last night.

Everyone was crowded around and looking at Sam as he started speaking. “Me and Blaine met, right here, back in September.”

“Um, what?” Blaine started before Tina subtly kicked him in the shin in her favourite “shut up” gesture.

Sam gave him a look and continued. “Brittany introduced us and Blaine took my hand, and agreed to make me his Vice President. Those of you that know me know I’m maybe not the type to go into politics,” He scrunched his face up and continued in an unrecognisable accent, “Unaccustomed as I am to public speaking.” Blaine couldn’t help but laugh. “But I think that Brittany knew something we didn’t know yet.” And suddenly Blaine knew what exactly Sam was doing here and he wasn’t sure whether to panic, laugh, or feel touched. He landed somewhere in between all of them as Sam said, “She knew our fists were meant to bump, awesomely and always.”

Blaine giggled and ducked his head. This whole thing was ridiculous, and he knew it was at least 20% making fun of him, but it was also really sweet. The fact that he was pretty sure Sam wasn’t about to actually propose marriage with to him helped. Especially considering Kurt was standing right there.

“I guess that’s why it never felt like we hadn’t known each other long, but more like I was remembering you from somewhere. Like, maybe last year.” Everyone laughed. “As if in every lifetime you and me become bros, again and again, for all time. And that’s the coolest thing, that I know it’ll last the rest of our lives. So, Blaine Anderson, my partner in school politics, the Cyclops to my Wolverine-”

“Hey!”

“Fine, the Wolverine to my Cyclops, just this once. Will you move to New York and continue being epic bros with me?”

Blaine was laughing, but even with having jumped in he had tears in his eyes. He suddenly realised everyone was looking at him. “Yeah, of course!” he eventually managed and suddenly people were cheering and Sam had pulled him into a hug.

“If this were really authentic I’d kiss you, but I think Kurt wouldn’t appreciate it,” Sam said into his ear.

“You are an asshole,” Blaine said back, with a laugh, “But thank you, you are the best bro I’ve ever had.”

It was about four seconds later Sue turned up with a megaphone telling everyone to clear out, but the detention both he and Sam received (even though it wasn’t his plan) was totally worth it.


End file.
